


When Life Gives You Lemons

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Cas is powered down,  has a weird dream and goes to Dean for...Teen rating is for mention of future happy times.





	When Life Gives You Lemons

“Dean.” The angels deep voice came from the doorway, where he was silhouetted by the Bunkers hallway light. The elder Winchester looked up blearily at the figure in the doorway, and then over at his alarm clock.

“What is it, Cas? It’s two thirty in the morning, buddy.” Cas stepped into the room.

“I had a strange dream.” The powered down angel cocked his head. “Why would a duck walk up to a lemonade stand and ask for grapes?” Dean stared at him blankly for a moment, and then gave a low chuckle and shook his head.

“Dude, you gotta stop watching those YouTube videos before bed. They,ll do weird things to your subconscious.” He moved over in the bed, pulled the covers back, and patted the spot next to him. “C’mon, so we can both get some sleep.” Cas looked hesitant.

“This...this is ok?” Dean nodded and yawned. Cas gently closed Deans door, and then climbed in the bed and laid down. Dean promptly pulled him back to snuggle against him, arm around the smaller mans waist. He yawned again.

“Yeah, But if you want any more than this, you’re gonna have to wait till tomorrow.” Cas nodded, eyes closing. Then the tensed and his eyes snapped back open with the realization of exactly what Dean had said.

“More? You want...more, with me?” Dean grunted sleepily.

“Yeah. Have for a long time.“ There was a long moment of silence, and Dean thought the angel had finally drifted off.

“How long?” He asked into the darkness.

“What?” Dean asked. He’d almost been asleep again.

“How long have you wanted...that, with me?” He repeated. Dean shifted up onto one elbow.

“Since Stull Cemetery, when you gave me a chance to talk to Sammy. When Lucifer exploded you. You gave your life so that I could do that, Cas. I knew then how I felt about you. Its just hard for me to say it, and to show it, sometimes. I know I should have, before now. I’m so sorry…” The angel reached back to touch the hunter behind him.

“It”s ok Dean. I’ve wanted you for a long time, too. Since I pulled you out of Hell, actually. I just didnt know if, or how-” Dean put a hand on Cas arm.

“Its all right, Lets just sleep now, and I promise we’ll come back to this, soon.” They settled down, wrapped up in each other, and soon both were sound asleep.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Cas woke up in a bed that was defintely not his own, with someone else curled around him. He looked over. Dean. Panic rose in his chest. What had he done? It had been a mistake to even come in here last night. Stupid human dreams. He needed to get out of here, now! He slowly moved from underneath the arm curled aound him, determined to escape before Dean woke and his very presence ruined the friendship they had built. Surely all the talk last night was just Dean being only half awake when he came in. He wouldn’t remember it. He couldnt want the angel...like that. He was almost free of the bed when suddenly a hand tightened on his arm and pulled him back down to sit. Dean opened one green eye where he lay. Cas looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I never-” He tried again to get up, to leave. Dean pulled him down and in closer to himself, smiling gently.

“Relax, Cas. Its ok. I promise. I meant what I said last night. I want this. You. I want you.” He pulled the angel back in to the warm spot beside him, kissing him gently on the forehead. “Did you sleep well, sweetheart? Any more weird dreams?” Cas shook his head and smiled. Sweetheart. Dean had called him sweetheart. Maybe he DID want this as much as Cas.

“ I slept well. No dreams.” Dean grinned down at his angel. Finally his. He kissed Cas again, softly, tenderly, this time on the lips. His eyes shone with love for the man beside him.

“Well, fuck a duck.” Dean breathed. Cas laughed.

“QUACK!” He agreed loudly. From the other side of the door, where a moose paw was poised to knock…

“OH MY GOD!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership stuff here...


End file.
